Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{10}{a^2} = -\dfrac{6}{a^2} + \dfrac{5a - 7}{a^2} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $a^2$ , we get: $ 10 = -6 + 5a - 7$ $ 10 = 5a - 13$ $ 23 = 5a $ $ a = \dfrac{23}{5}$